


嗅与梦

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 【我循着你的味道，我梦到你。】
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	嗅与梦

**Author's Note:**

> *《收养》衍生车·原世界并不确定有没有发生这种事情。
> 
> *发情期使人降智，发情期使人降智，发情期使人降智，重要的事说三遍。本ghs选手就喜欢看高智商角色理智崩坏化身成为欲望的野兽，不爽不要看。

——嗅——

月讨厌自己成为omega的这个事实，实际上，他憎恶它。他爱L，但他不想让这成为alpha对omega的吸引，这只是L对夜神月的吸引。这种性别上的生理作用玷污了他的爱情。

同样让他厌恶的还有omega的发情期。从一股恼人的热流开始，发情期的高热已经被证实就像高烧一样使人降智，就算是贞洁烈女也会变成渴求被填满的荡妇。并且发情期期间他的身体会再次进行改造，不同于分化，这种改造是让他的胸脯变得柔软、子宫更容易受孕，以及身体将适应高强度的性爱。

在和L结合之前，他一般会选择打抑制剂来度过发情期，然而每三个月渡会要求他正常的度过一次发情期，来缓解体内异常的激素。于是这时月只能瘫在床上，抱着被子用腿根磨蹭，他的后穴中被他自己塞入一根按摩棒来缓解空虚导致的瘙痒，淫水不断地在刺激中涌出，很快把被褥和床单染上深色的湿痕，空气中充满甜腻的樱花香。  
月不希望这幅媚态被任何一个人看见。所有的omega在发情期都没有什么不同:他们的脸颊缠上如晚霞般热烈的红晕，眼睛则化成朦胧的水，骨头酥软得像是用玉色的脂膏堆砌而成，向所有的alpha屈服——发情期抹杀了一个人独立的人格，让他们变成追逐欲望的怪物。

但在他不知道的地方，深色窗帘全部被拉起的昏暗房间，一双眼睛正通过小小的摄像头窥探着他的全部:丑陋或美好、圣洁或淫荡。

L知道自己不该干这种事。

他清楚自己对月的占有欲显得有些过头，正常的兄弟之间alpha哥哥是不会去偷窥omega弟弟是如何度过发情期的。社会上管这种行为叫变态、窥淫癖、或者乱伦。  
当他以一个无所谓内容的借口在月的房间装上这个摄像头时，他的身体就已经不受他的理智支配了。

他闻过月的味道——淡雅的樱花香覆在皑皑白雪上，恰如春日未褪尽的一点凉意。少年的信息素占了风花雪月中的两者，风雅的要命，也勾人的要命。

L的裤裆鼓起一大团，alpha惊人的尺寸让宽松的牛仔裤也难以遮掩，雄性的腥味从被打湿的内裤布料处开始蔓延，他的喉咙中发出低沉的喘息，像是渴望，又像是痛苦。电脑音箱中断断续续传出的呻吟声像一根勒在脖颈上的细线，愈收愈紧，像是要把他仅存的理智勒死，释放出真正的野兽。

L抬手“啪”得一声合上屏幕，切断了这根线。他跌跌撞撞地走出门，想去卫生间洗漱。(这个昏了头的alpha忘了卫生间就在他的卧室里了。)他极力避开让自己的身体转向月的房间，现在已经是深夜了，走廊空无一人，L感觉自己就像一个游荡的幽灵。

突然，他闻见了一股淡淡的香味，神志不清的他几乎是循着本能向前走，涎水不断分泌又被他不断咽下，喉咙却越发饥渴。

L走到一扇未关严的门前，勉强认出了这是洗衣房，他推开门后，看见了勾引他的罪魁祸首留下的痕迹——两张沾满了透明黏液的床单。渡把它们留在这里攒着一起清洗，却给了饿肚子的野兽可乘之机。

洗衣房内的空气已经充满了omega甜美的味道，樱花开到荼靡，留下动人心魄的绯色。L吞咽着口水，喉结上下滑动，理智告诉他应该赶紧转身离去，但他现在已经沦为了本能与欲望的提线木偶，颤抖着一步一步地向那两张床单走去。他的心跳得极快，不由自主的呼吸也变得急促，更多的信息素经由肺部穿到他的全身各处，像是鸦片焚烧后的烟气，有着令人上瘾的毒。

终于，他抓住了那张洁白的床单，理智的弦也因为手指关节的屈伸尽数断裂，他把头颅深深埋进这张浸满了海洛因的白布中，呼吸间甜蜜得仿佛能看见少年捧着他的脸与他呼吸纠缠的幻觉。L听见自己心如擂鼓的心跳声，精神上背德的快感与肉体上alpha受到omega吸引的快感一同冲击他的心脏，于是他给了自己五分钟用于放纵的时间，在幻想的世界里他与他的男孩拥吻，在现实的世界里他的舌头卷起甜腻的汁液送入口腔。  
不会放手，不会转让，不会退步。这是他看着长大的、属于他的男孩，他的光——Light。

——梦——

*泥塑月警告，oooooc警告，除了肉啥都没有的无脑爽车。  
*我也不知道自己在写啥，冲就完事。

——

L站在月的床前，一贯的沉默姿态，背脊佝偻，双手插兜，只有凌乱沉重的呼吸声暴露了他的心绪。  
床上栗色头发的少年只穿了一件松垮的白色棉质T恤，L的尺寸。宽大的领口露出少年纤细的锁骨和小半肩头，衣服的下摆堪堪遮住臀部，月光如流水从窗外打入，在他白皙的皮肤上流转出珍珠般的光泽。

少年像是感应到了他人的到来，从迷蒙的状态中苏醒过来，在看清来人的脸后露出一个孺慕的微笑，跪着膝行到L的身边，两条细白赤裸的长腿如蛇尾蜿蜒。

他咬住L牛仔裤的裤链，轻巧的就剥开这层伪装，L勃起的性器隔着内裤的纯棉布料戳在月的脸上。月的口鼻间充斥着alpha纯净的雄性气息，他陶醉般的红了脸颊，扒下L的内裤便开始舔舐那根滴水的肉棒为他口交。他的腮帮鼓起，来不及吞咽的涎水从嘴角溢出，在月光下成为银亮的线。L把手指深深地插入月的发中，本能敦促着他挺胯撞击月喉咙的更深处，湿热的口腔内壁软肉包裹着性器，送上最高级别的侍奉。

L在他的口腔中释放，月被迫饮下了L的体液，他在L撤出后不断地咳嗽，眼角飞红地剜了L一眼，像是说“这样做又不会怀孕”。L凑过去亲吻他眼角渗出的生理性的泪水，双手把月T恤的下摆推到胸前，然后又去嘬那两粒乳豆，让它们红肿发硬。

他的嘴唇一路向下，留下一串凌乱又暧昧的红痕，同时手指勾上月的腿弯，把他的腿折到胸前，omega柔软的身体被压出色情的弧度。L伸出舌头舔舐那流淌蜜汁的小穴，复又把唇瓣贴到穴口啜饮，啧啧的水声听得月浑身发软，舌头的挑拨带来的瘙痒化为加倍的空虚，诱得他发出快感与羞意双重作用的呻吟。

月的前端很快就被刺激的射了出来，omega的精液已经相当稀少，比起alpha浓稠的白浊更像是香甜的汁水。他的眼睛又流出泪珠，身下迎来一轮春潮滥漫。

L抬起头与他接吻，两人体液的腥味在口中纠缠，成为更猛烈的情药。小穴一寸寸吃进alpha的巨物，月搂住L的脖颈，发出一声绵长的、带着哭腔的呻吟。

omega敏感的身体让他即便是在L毫无章法的顶撞中依然能品尝出快感，情欲的瘾像是深埋于骨，在性爱中一点一点顺着骨节漫出，不知餍足，不知节制，只知索求。

他们汗湿的额头相抵，注视着对方的眼睛，都在里面看见了自己的影子，虹膜漂亮的光面像一片湖，让他们都深陷其中。然后闭眼，呼吸再度交错相融，L听见月在他的耳边留下今晚的第一句话:

【——。】

L睁开了眼睛。

梦境化为了幻影，只有残余的快感留下让人头皮发麻的后遗症。

L伸手捂住眼睛，难得的、长长叹了一口气。

梦……吗。


End file.
